


Waking Up.

by avulle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha wakes up early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HenryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fall, Winter, Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654378) by [HenryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury). 



> This work is inspired by the lovely [HenryMercury](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury)'s [Fall, Winter, Spring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2654378) which gave me such intense feels I had to write a future!fic in which Peggy and Natasha are having themselves a joyous little happily ever after.

Natasha traces her hands softly over the back before her.

It is smooth, and completely unblemished, despite all that she knows that it has endured.

It is soft, too, yielding just enough under her hands.

Natasha leans forward, and presses her forehead against Peggy's back, wrapping her arms around Peggy's midsection.

Peggy's stomach is smooth, too, and wonderfully soft.

Where there were once hard, defined muscles, there is now soft, gentle fat.

Natasha runs her fingers along it in wonder, not yet used to its feel or its softness.

Peggy moans quietly, squirming and wriggling onto her back.

Natasha is left leaning over her, her head just above Peggy's shoulder, one hand pinned beneath the weight of Peggy's body, the other left hovering over navel.

Because she can, she leans down and kisses Peggy's shoulder, laving the skin she finds there with her tongue.

Peggy makes sleepy sounds of contentment, one of her arms coming up to grasp weakly at Natasha.

Natasha turns her head, and kisses Peggy's fingers, too.

Peggy's hand twitches beneath Natasha's ministrations, and, after a moment, she rolls further into Natasha, pressing her face into Natasha's breasts.

Natasha slowly slides her elbow out from under her until she is lying by Peggy's side once more.

She curls the hand pinned beneath Peggy up to her head, scratching lightly at the soft hairs that curl at the nape of Peggy's neck.

Peggy rolls further into and onto her, arms wrapping tightly around her, and face digging its way deeper into Natasha's cleavage.

Natasha allows her other hand to continue to slide over her, resting it lightly on Peggy's lower back.

She makes sure not to push too hard, not to scratch with her nails.

She tangles their ankles together, allowing their knees to rest upon one another before tightening her arms around Peggy, and holding her close.

She takes a deep breath of Peggy's scent, holding it in and allowing it to permeate throughout her.

Then she lies her head back, and watches the ceiling.

She breathes in, she breathes out.

Peggy is soft and warm and smooth all around her, and Natasha takes this moment, and attends to it.

Natasha makes sure to register how Peggy feels against her skin, how every one of her curves presses into Natasha's own.

It is wonderful, and she makes sure that she realizes that as she takes it all in, and enjoys it.

She takes some time every day to do just this, a reward to herself for making it this far.

She closes her eyes, and presses her lips to the crown of Peggy's head.

To her right, a clock comes to life, and above them, windows come into existence, flooding the room with light.

"Good morning, Cleveland," a voice declares, "it is May 25th, 2132, and it is shaping up to be a _beautiful_ day."

Peggy snorts sleepily against her chest, lifting her head and blinking blearily at Natasha, and Natasha can't help but agree.

" _Tasha_ ," Peggy whispers, smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she leans in to press her lips to Tasha's own, "Good morning."

It is shaping up to be a _beautiful_ day.


End file.
